<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystal Hearts by Tiredoflife77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483661">Crystal Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredoflife77/pseuds/Tiredoflife77'>Tiredoflife77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonds are Stronger than the Imperfections that Shatter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Doyoung, Gang Violence, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Will add tags as I go, that needs to be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredoflife77/pseuds/Tiredoflife77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yejun had seen it when he first layed eyes on the boy. Kim Doyoung seemed weak, breakable.<br/>But, just as glass holds with strong chemical bonds, Doyoung was glued together by the people he was surrounded with.<br/>Kim Doyoung may be glass, may be easy to shatter, but he was anything but weak.</p><p>*This is the sequel to Jagged Edges, you will be a bit lost if you start with this one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Everybody, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonds are Stronger than the Imperfections that Shatter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Shadow's Conspiracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I'm back with the sequel. This is going to be an even wilder ride than the first one if you can believe. We are going to be diving deeper into what the heck is going on with Minjun and Sungmin as well as the gang in general. </p><p>I hope you enjoy and that this does my first one justice!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lee Yejun took a long inhale of the crisp air as he gazed at the glinting edges of the metallic building. The edge of Seoul was always a place of freedom and rest for him, with the city life a good distance away. It remained his only safe place.</p><p>Until now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Yejun took a long inhale of the crisp air as he gazed at the glinting edges of the metallic building. The edge of Seoul was always a place of freedom and rest for him, with the city life a good distance away. It remained his only safe place.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of jail was the easy part of his day, going inside the normally empty hideout of the Dragon’s Shadow in the middle of the night was a different story. Though as he placed his hand on the rusty metal of the door handle, Yejun knew it was a liability. He chose this life for himself, at least to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>He was just a liability, to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun had never really done anything in the name of <em>The Dragon’s Shadow</em>, rather just lingered in the shelter the shade provided. He had initially been introduced to the gang on broker business, but the boss caught on quickly to his cunning mind. He knew Yejun was no force to be reckoned with and gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, as he trudged down the unnecessarily long hallway, Yejun doesn’t regret his decision.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered what he liked to call the “throne room,” Yejun was not surprised (nor pleased if he’s being really honest) to see Minjun and Sungmin standing with Daeun next to the boss. The room had a red glow thinks to the rust and the candles that were ominously lit, and the boss sat upon a cushiony chair that completely displaced the entire setting.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun smirked up at the man placed on a pedestal like a king. If this didn’t resemble the throne room of a sad leader, Yejun didn’t know what did.</p><p> </p><p>And Lee Yejun always knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t resist seeing my face, Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>The man showed no emotion, just gazing down at Yejun like he was nothing but an ant.</p><p> </p><p>Not like he minded, if the man saw him as inferior than that made the game less dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Yejun, I’ve given you so much freedom, and what do you do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes were blocked by the shades he always wore, but Yejun placed his bets that those pupils were digging into his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun had always wondered what those eyes looked like. Would they be ice, or would they be fire? He couldn’t imagine them having any other connotation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well since it’s freedom you gave me, <em>sir</em>, I did whatever I wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure, sarcasm was never the best powerup when playing poker with a crime lord, but Yejun was never one for ass kissing. He was familiar enough with the game to make a bold move and get away unscathed. The only thing Lee Yejun couldn’t read, was the boss himself.</p><p> </p><p>Though he could read situation, and the very fact that he was here meant he was of use. He was free for now to insult whomever he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>This fact gave him joy.</p><p> </p><p>The boss once again remained, to Yejun’s displeasure, emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>“You failed your own freedom. Now your sister is rotting in a jail cell alone. You are on dangerous grounds now, an information broker turned gang rat.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun chuckled coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know boss, there are things I know, like everything you just said as well as things I don’t,” he said casually. Then, eyeing the boss with a heavy gaze, Yejun’s tone turned a fiery cold,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There are things you will never know as well, Boss.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The man’s posture tensed a little, and Yejun felt a shiver of excitement travel up his spine. Oh, how he loved getting under people’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really. Enlighten me,” the boss commanded, words cutting the silence in shrill waves.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a revelation for another day, sir, and it will cost you a price. I don’t work for free.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun felt the eyeroll from under the sunglasses, not even bothering to try to hide his smirk. He saw Minjun tense as Sungmin glanced to the side while the woman with them stayed passive. Daeun and he shared a look, and Yejun just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing they could both agree on was that newbies these days were always too serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Minjun, you deal with him,” the boss finally said, annoyance seeping through.</p><p> </p><p>“Was nice seeing you too, boss,” Yejun muttered as he was led by Minjun (aka dragged) out of the “throne room.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’d ask how the hell you got out of jail but knowing you multiple things could’ve happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun looked at the man, noticing the dark weariness adjourning his posture. He was the definition of a soul beyond saving.</p><p> </p><p>“A rat has many companions,” is all he said in response.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why the hell am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>Minjun took a breath, eyes ablaze with a hatred he’d long possessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun couldn’t remember the last time he’d been surprised, so when his jaw dropped in mild astonishment it nearly it the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I have no clue why <em>The Dragon’s Shadow </em>is getting involved in my mess so don’t even bother asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the air felt heavy. Minjun was a simple man with a simple mind. Yejun was not, but even still, this was a move he hadn’t calculated. It had been a possibility with a one percent chance of happening in Yejun’s mind. For the boss to even engage in a trivial matter that barely involved the gang, much less bail two newbies out of jail…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Exactly what was going on?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Either Yejun completely miscalculated (a rare occurrence) or the boss did. Yejun had his bets on the boss.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly are you after?”</p><p> </p><p>Minjun sighed, exasperated at the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to help me get him. Boss’s orders, not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun rolled his eyes. “Wow, wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound so unenthusiastic? I thought you craved this kind of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, with the right people. Kim Doyoung is a special case of sorts, not that you’d understand,” Yejun said after a moment’s hesitation.</p><p> </p><p> If he were to be completely honest, the boy meant a lot more than just a peculiarity that piqued his curiosity. Yejun didn’t quite understand it yet, but the boy’s fragility was one Yejun didn’t want to shatter for once. Maybe it was because he reminded him of Yuna, maybe it was because, well, Yejun didn’t quite know.</p><p>And that was the real power of Kim Doyoung, because Yejun has never not known.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I need all the info and help I can get if I want to survive,” Minjun deadpanned, voice unnervingly calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. My help comes in the form of a trade,” Yejun replied coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“Name your price.”</p><p> </p><p>Which card to play? Yejun wanted to pinch himself at the ace he chose, but there was no going back now apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you in exchange for a promise,” he stated carefully, “but this promise has two parts, as my job has two parts. Break one part of the promise, and I’ll refuse one part of the deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjun’s jaw tensed. Yejun hid his smile. He hit checkmate, but no one needed to know that quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the promise?”</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Yejun was sure of, it was that going after the bunny would hurt his sister as well as take away the one oddity Yejun finally couldn’t wrap his head around. He couldn’t let that happen. Plus, he just found another hobby.</p><p> </p><p>“In exchange for the information, you have to promise me that no one will hurt my sister, directly or indirectly.”</p><p> </p><p>At Minjun’s nod, Yejun’s sister’s safety was secured.</p><p> </p><p>“And in exchange for my help, you must promise me that you will not hurt Kim Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to promise that when I don’t even know what Boss wants?” Minjun asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss doesn’t want him dead you idiot,” Yejun sighed, “if he did Kim Doyoung wouldn’t be alive right now, and you wouldn’t be involved seeing as how you failed to kill him before.”</p><p> </p><p>Minjun sharpened his angry eyes on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise that,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun smirked, knowing his next request would infuriate the older.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, then promise me you will protect him within your place.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Minjun’s turn for his jaw to drop. Yejun laughed. Minjun had been the one most anticipating the idol’s death, and as his punishment the boss gave him the task to take him alive. Now, Yejun was going to make him suffer even more. He couldn’t hurt the very thing he objectified Kim Doyoung to be to dissolve the flame burning his heart if he wanted to live.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, how the mighty have fallen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minjun turned on his heel crisply and walked away, stomps littered in rage. Yejun smirked to himself in the middle of the cold corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Things have really gotten a lot more interesting now, Yuna,” he whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun closed to rusty door, paving his way to the edge of the cliff the safehouse was perched on. Yejun may have just stamped away Kim Doyoung’s freedom, but he won’t be the seal that keeps it enclosed.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun valued few things, listed as follows but not limited to: Lee Yuna, alcohol, possibly a certain idol, and watching as the superior crashed.</p><p> </p><p>After all these years, a chance had presented itself to him. The boss was unnerved, and Yejun had a good guess as to why. The boss, emotions hidden behind the shadows on his face, may still be a mystery to Yejun, but there was no puzzle he couldn’t solve.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to take down the king.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun was going to be the cause of the demise of <em>The Dragon’s Shadow </em>as he watched the man perched on his thrown crumble with his kingdom all while he would maybe consider saving a bunny and a few strays along the way for the sake of keeping things interesting.</p><p> </p><p>(Or because of other reasons that didn’t quite make sense to the person with fewer morals than the average decent human.)</p><p> </p><p>Yejun was never one to keep things simple, even within his own head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I really wish that you’d stop coming up here,” Taeyong said as he strode over to where Doyoung lay on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, scared hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just,” Taeyong made a gesture with his hands, “really high up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung rolled his eyes as the leader crouched down to sit next to him. December had long since faded, taking most of the cold away.</p><p> </p><p>Though, even Doyoung knew he was still fragile.</p><p> </p><p>His group treated him with a much closer eye, questions everyday ranging from “are you cold?” to “everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, they still tease him relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>But, there’s something new in their eyes, something different in their smiles. Doyoung could even see it in himself when he glanced in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t put a name on it, but he was grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“Doieeee,” Taeyong groaned, “Stop thinkingggggg.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung just wacked him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, it was so peaceful until you got here.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong smiled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we all want dinner and we are too lazy to leave the dorm or cook and since you weren’t there, we voted on you cooking us dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung whined at the thought of physically doing something other than relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Then his stomach growled. Taeyong gave him a smug look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine. I hate you all,” he sighed as he stood. Taeyong laughed at his misery before excitedly pulling him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung smiled to himself as he let himself be dragged back into the dorm. Sure, Doyoung called the members his family before the whole, <em>situation</em> as they call it happened, but now they were closer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Though there are still days when he doesn’t want to open his eyes, Doyoung wouldn’t miss his member’s smiles as they ate dinner for the world.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong grinned at him from the dinner table as Doyoung grabbed his plate and began to wash the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung chose to ignore that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>On the way to practice the next day, Yuta couldn’t help but feel his mood deteriorate with the lack of sunshine outside. Haechan stared out of the window of the car. The clouds were gray with desire. The air hung in heavy silence. A storm was coming.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Haechan felt uneasy. Next to him, Doyoung shivered.</p><p> </p><p>The first thunder strike came in the form of Doyoung’s phone violently ringing, a number without a name decorating the screen. Doyoung glanced at the number, frowning as he made to answer it. The maknae grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you answering that, hyung? What if it’s, you know-” Haechan struggled to finish the words. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of Doyoung being the target of someone else again.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung smiled at the boy’s concern. “It’s fine. I know who it is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Doyoung, is that you? You need to leave Seoul, now!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> It takes a dangerous storm to destroy the strongest glass</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hello-”</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung, is that you? You need to leave Seoul, now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuna? How, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung had given Yuna his phone number, just in case she ever needed to talk or vice versa. He didn’t know how much freedom she had left, but he hoped it would help calm the rough waves inside her. Even though her skin stopped splintering, the cracks weren’t healing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I know this is not as fast as I normally update, but I feel like this way is more efficient to make sure the chapter stays more solid in a way. </p><p>This chapter is still weird to me, but after so many changes I feel like this is the best it's going to be.</p><p>Also... WayV's Turn Back Time is a bop (I think God for WinWin's lines)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Doyoung, is that you? You need to leave Seoul, now!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yuna? How, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung had given Yuna his personal phone number just in case she ever needed to talk, or vice versa. He didn’t know how much freedom she had left, but he hoped it would help calm the rough waves inside her. Even though her skin stopped splintering, Doyoung knew the cracks weren’t healing.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I put you on speaker, Yuna?” Doyoung asked, noting the confused and scared faces of everyone around him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The Dragon’s Shadow is after you. Yejun’s done all he can.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Haechan shot Doyoung a fearful look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Listen, I don’t have time to talk. You need to get out of-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The phone call was abruptly cut off, leaving the members currently in one of two vans taking them to the agency in various forms of shock. Even the temporary manager they’d been assigned looked off kilter.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The Dragon’s Shadow</em>,” Haechan whispered, “aren’t they that big mob that’s been trying to take control of the black market?”</p><p> </p><p>The other four members just shrugged. Of course, everyone has heard various things about the illusive gang, but no one knew of their full power. All they had to go off of were just rumors.</p><p> </p><p>And rumors were the worst weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not assume anything yet, Hyuck,” Taeyong said with a shaking voice.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung’s eyes widened suddenly. He scrolled to his latest calls, noting the number Yuna had called from. It was a personal number, certainly not one a jail would use.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Yuna get out? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His trail of thought was interrupted by the manager in the front seat, frantically ordering the driver to take them to the police station. Though shaken up, Doyoung took a deep breath in to think about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>A warning. A rushed hang up. A notorious mafia.</p><p> </p><p>None of them knew what to make of it, but it was clear that the grey clouds were not going to let the sun poke through anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>The manager in the front seat stoically whipped out his own cellphone, shooting a text to the manager with the rest of the members.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we even going to tell the police?” Yuta asked, “I mean, we don’t have much evidence of well, anything.” Taeyong huffed in frustration. “I guess we’re just going to have to hope they can help us.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung watched as the rain began to fall in patterned practice.</p><p> </p><p>The boy ignored the ice dripping back into his veins, like water seeping through the cracks of a rotting wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m sorry Doyoung-ssi, but there’s simply nothing we can do,” the officer replied almost robotically.</p><p> </p><p>The manager rubbed his face in exasperation as Yuta glared at the man in annoyance. “What is that supposed to mean?” Taeyong asked, expression challenging. Detective Park appeared behind the cop, hands placed casually on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“It means, Taeyong-ssi, that this is out of our hands. While the phone call history is there, there is no proof it was Lee Yuna who called you, and there is no proof that your safety is being compromised.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Therefore, there is nothing we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Haechan raised an eyebrow. “Yuna called him from a personal number, that means she’s at least gotten out.”</p><p> </p><p>Detective Park gave the maknae an annoyed glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you that Lee Yuna and everyone else is very much still in jail,” he paused, sucking in a deep breath, “I think we would know if they’d gotten out.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung’s eyes widened at that.</p><p> </p><p>So, was he just being too paranoid? Maybe Yuna really did call him from the jail.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Doyoung could feel the cold he’d suppressed. Detective Park was looking intently at him, as if he were studying a piece of art. The glint of curiosity crystalized deep in the darkness of his eyes was almost undetectable, but it was there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone has jagged edges.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung found himself directly starring back at the man, analyzing the intentions buried from the world. He wondered if it was a part of Detective Park’s own sharp ends or if it was something more.</p><p> </p><p>Then Doyoung blinked, the sound of a heated conversation drifting back into his radar. The glint was gone, tucked away when the man sharply turned his head away from the idol.</p><p> </p><p>Detective Park whispered something in the cop’s ear, then bowed to the idols before walking away. Doyoung didn’t miss the smirk the detective gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Doyoung wasn’t being paranoid. What if the police were hiding something?</p><p> </p><p>If that were the case, then… Doyoung suddenly felt sick. He tapped Taeyong’s shoulder, stuttering a “restroom” before darting away.</p><p> </p><p>He braced his hands on the sink, feeling the familiar cold blooming underneath his hands. The surface of the sink clashed with his skin, a soulless object sucking the energy from the living fire of his hands. Doyoung had to wonder how much life he had left in him, cells already feeling dead.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was once again driven away from the depths of his mind as he distantly heard the door to the men’s room opening. Detective Kim entered, the idol sparring the man nothing more than a mere bow before trying to focus on his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice Detective Kim’s unmoving stance as he turned back towards the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, eyes frosted over with the chill of glass.</p><p> </p><p><em>Once cold, always cold</em>, the mirror said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly, a hand wrapping around his wrist startled him out of his thoughts as Doyoung whirled around to find the detective’s arm gripping his. Kim’s sleeve was rolled up, and Doyoung’s breath hitched when he saw the very familiar (and very unsettling) dragon engraved on the man’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kim covered his mouth as he shoved the boy against the wall, Doyoung too wrapped in pure shock to react.  </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t trust us,” he whispered, eyes darting around to ensure nothing but the walls were listening. Doyoung’s eyes widened. The man’s voice was earnest dipped with a rushed flavor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His hand was warm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung didn’t feel scared, but he still couldn’t breathe. Detective Kim must’ve noticed how much his chest was heaving because a moment later he was motioning for the boy to keep silent before cautiously uncovering his hand. Doyoung gasped for air, but the oxygen felt like crystals scratching down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s out?” The boy rasped, eyeing the man’s grip on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just Yuna. They’re all out.”</p><p> </p><p>Detective Kim finally let go of Doyoung’s wrist as the boy backed away towards the door. He felt no ice, but Kim’s eyes didn’t reflect a person with a rationality.</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone finds out I told you this, we’re both dead,” Kim said, giving the boy the look that said <em>your dead if they find out.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung nodded as he held his wrist close to his chest. His skin was read with a warning, cool to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the door opening, both men looked up to see Taeyong enter.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of silence passed over the three men as Taeyong noted Doyoung’s posture of fear. He brought a protective arm around the younger as Detective Kim quickly rolled his sleeve down and brushed passed them.</p><p> </p><p>With him the cold followed, but the ice remained settled in Doyoung’s crystalized heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” he finally said, voice weak. Taeyong gave him a <em>yeah right </em>gaze but Doyoung waved his concern away. “Not now, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>When Taeyong didn’t relent, Doyoung sighed, “It’s more serious than we thought.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taeyong was beginning to think that serious was the understatement of the century. The members were all huddled together in the lower floor living room, the TV flashing in the background to drown out the long moment of silence that currently hung in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Johnny said, “let me get this straight. Everyone that tried to kill you before is out of jail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” Yuta scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“And the police are trying to hide it,” Johnny continued, grimacing at Taeyong’s nod of conformation.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they cover it up?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung glanced down at his wrist, still red from the detective’s grip. “Because they’re working with <em>The Dragon’s Shadow.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that? There’s no way,” Mark countered, eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the tattoo,” Doyoung answered, voice soft. He then went on to tell of his encounter with Detective Kim, recalling the tattoo and his warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it makes sense,” Taeyong said out of the blue, earning a few astonished looks from the others. “Think about it. The biggest mafia in Seoul and we haven’t even heard of their crimes. The only way to quickly cover their tracks would be if they had the police on their side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Jaehyun grit his teeth, “a mafia is after Doyoung hyung and the police can’t help us.” He took in a shallow breath. “We’re screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that, Jae,” Taeil spoke in a soft voice as he nudged the younger. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes. “Hyung, a whole ass gang is involved. What chance do we have?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung frowned, the frost fanning throughout him. They didn’t have a chance. Last time there were only four people involved and Doyoung had almost died. Plus, the dreamies had gotten the scare of their lives. Now it wasn’t just four people. Now…</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should leave the-”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know you are not going to finish that sentence, Kim Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong glared straight at him, eyes daring him to retort.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! We need you, and no matter what we will get through this.” The leader said with a strong finality. Taeyong looked determined, though fear was present.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by Doyoung’s phone. Jungwoo hung over Doyoung’s shoulder to read the message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXX-XXX-XXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll send you a location later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Meet me tomorrow at 3 and don’t come alone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yuna</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung felt squished as he was squeezed into a small booth tucked into the corner of the local café with Johnny and Jungwoo. The place was unusually empty, most people in a rush to grab their coffee and go. The members all had a schedule, but Taeyong was thankfully able to pull a few strings to allow Doyoung to meet Yuna under the guise of buying everyone coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he had to buy it with his own money. Doyoung was already grimacing at the thought of his empty wallet.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up as two figures approached, both wearing masks and beanies like the three idols in a feeble attempt to cover up. Dispatch and fans always seemed to pop up in the most unexpected (and unwanted) places.</p><p> </p><p>Yuna plopped down across from them while the other figure eyed Doyoung. The singer felt a familiar shiver as he glanced up into the disturbing eyes of none other than Lee Yejun himself.</p><p> </p><p>The man sat directly across from Doyoung, and the boy could almost see the smirk from underneath the mask. “Long time no see, bunny,” he said smoothly. Yuna rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s <em>he</em> doing here?” Johnny whisper shouted at Yuna while Jungwoo just looked at the stranger with puzzled eyes. Yuna’s voice remained casual. “Relax, he’s here to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo!” Then, Yejun turned to face Doyoung, “Though bunny, my services always come at a price. You look especially ravishing today, and your cute little friend there as-”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun was (thankfully) cut off as Yuna put a hand over his mouth in utter annoyance. Jungwoo shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Just ignore him, he’s all bark and no bite,” Yuna said lightly, noticing Jungwoo’s wariness, “My brother is quite the lunatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah no kidding,” Johnny said under his breath. His eyes remained trained on Yejun, burning with dissent. Doyoung knew that while Johnny was a gentle person, he could hold a grudge for as long as he wanted. Yejun was a person that even Taeyong managed to hate.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung thought he hated him too, but now he wasn’t so sure. Yejun, while Doyoung may not hate him, was still a figure of fear and cold and <em>wonder who will be the one to kill you, bunny.</em></p><p> </p><p>The thought of Yejun was one that would send shivers down his spine and plague his dreams, but Doyoung was never one to waste resources when it came to survival. He knew they needed Yejun’s help, the boy was the one most connected to the heart of <em>The Dragon’s Shadow.</em></p><p> </p><p>The singer felt awkward with all the tension. He was on edge himself at Yejun’s presence, but Yuna helped calm the wave.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Yuna, how’d you get out?” He asked, trying to shift the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, one of the cops let me out. Detective Kim, I think his name was. He was also the one who told me to warn you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun let out an unsettling laugh. “I knew he’d come in handy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s helping more than you are now,” Yuna fired back.</p><p> </p><p>The two were drawn into light bickering as Doyoung felt the cold around Yuna dissipate. Their dynamic reminded him a lot of his own with his members. Despite his, <em>interesting qualities</em>, Yejun’s interactions with his sister seemed quite normal. Doyoung noticed as Yejun’s eyes lost their passion and were replaced with something akin to fondness when he faced his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he still didn’t like Yejun one bit. Doyoung will always remember what he had done back in that interrogation room, neck still stinging in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You taste nice, Bunny.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Though deep down, through the glass lens of his heart, Doyoung also saw the warmth mixed in with the mania. He felt a headache forming as he thought more about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have the warmest heart I know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, Detective Kim is helping us?” Doyoung eventually asked, partly to stave off the impeding pounding of his head from too much dwelling.</p><p> </p><p>Yuna and Yejun paused their antics, glancing at Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. <em>The Dragon’s Shadow </em>has a tight reign over the police, but only about half are aware. Detective Kim as well as the uninvolved officers have limited power, but they can still help.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung pondered this new information.</p><p> </p><p>“Although,” Yuna added, “the higherups such as Park and the department chiefs are all affiliated with the gang.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is crazy,” Jungwoo whispered to himself. Doyoung gave him a pat on the shoulder to attempt to ease the stiffness of his posture.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a bit of a plan, but we’ll need your patience,” Yuna continued, before she turned to Yejun, “especially with this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s not like I’m going to jeopardize my own logic,” Yejun snarked, “Though I will say I am one for dramatics.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the understatement of the century,” Yuna said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how out of place Doyoung still felt, he smiled. Yuna seemed happy, almost as if the cold didn’t faze her. She seemed stronger, glass holding tough through the storm. Though the thought unsettled him, he knew part of her peace was thanks to her brother. Family was something Doyoung had always valued, and he could see Yuna and Yejun held a similar ideology.</p><p> </p><p>Even with Johnny’s unrelenting glare and Yejun’s near psychotic mirth, Doyoung didn’t feel as weak or cold as he would’ve had he met Yejun back in November.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like maybe, they did have a chance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Doyoung felt like for once, he wasn’t trapped in the storm alone.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, Yejun is a force to be reckoned with. His character is likable but also very unlikable at the same time. Doyoung is going to struggle a bit with this fact, especially since all the previous meetings these two have had are not the best of times...</p><p>Thank you for reading and being patient!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mind of a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yejun looked into the fire, watching as it burned the wood feeding it. Distantly, Yejun thinks he is a lot like fire, fighting the hand that gave him shelter.</p><p> </p><p>Though the boy can’t find it in himself to care. Cruelty is one of the factors he had capitalized off of, after all.</p><p>Fire is such a fascinating creature, Yejun observed, eyes tracing it as the blaze began crackling in a dystopian pattern. Its flames were unpredictable and colorful; each spark hiding tints of madness but folded with smudges of something magnificent. They made the room warmer and brighter, much unlike the grey look in the eyes of the man sitting across from him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love writer's block lol. I struggled with this one but I managed somehow. I really hope you find this chapter decent!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yejun looked into the fire, watching as it burned the wood feeding it. Distantly, Yejun thinks he is a lot like fire, fighting the hand that gave him shelter.</p><p> </p><p>Though the boy can’t find it in himself to care. Cruelty is one of the factors he had capitalized off of, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Fire is such a fascinating creature, Yejun observed, eyes tracing it as the blaze began crackling in a dystopian pattern. Its flames were unpredictable and colorful; each spark hiding tints of madness but folded with smudges of something magnificent. They made the room warmer and brighter, much unlike the grey look in the eyes of the man sitting across from him.</p><p> </p><p>Minjun rolled his eyes as Yejun’s fascination as he cleared his throat in an attempt to get the broker’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize we are moving with my plan tomorrow right? We don’t have time for you to doze off!”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun looked up at the man, the flames flickering distantly a mere reflection in his eyes. Even still, Yejun’s pupils glowed with an orange flare. Minjun suddenly felt weary. The only thing that scared him was the boss, but Lee Yejun was a close second. Minjun hadn’t realized it until now as he intently watched the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>The boss was a figure of authority with immense power. If Minjun made the wrong move, he’d be dead for sure. Yejun, however, was unpredictable and discreet. He didn’t seem like much on the outside, but the fact that his place was highly valued by the boss even when he had no physical talent sent a powerful statement. While the boss instilled fear through violence, Yejun used nothing but his mind and the fear of others. Working with him now, Minjun still felt as if he was only getting a glimpse of the boy’s true potential.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down princess. At least if this plan doesn’t work, we still have my logic,” Yejun deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Minjun scoffed at the mocking tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a feeble attempt to appear more intimidating. “Are you implying that we’re going to fail?” Then, as an afterthought, Minjun added, “Don’t call me princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Yejun’s eyes remained trained on the fire. “I only take orders from the king, <em>princess. </em>And if you must know it’s just a hunch,” he said, poking at the edge of a log jutting out and tracing the splintering edges. Minjun frowned at his nonchalance.</p><p> </p><p>Yejun sighed as the flames licked the burning wood. “If I were you, I’d stop assuming everyone is as dimwitted as you., maybe then you’d stop failing Minjun-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Though he’d been used to Yejun’s constant pestering, Minjun’s brow still twitched in aggravation. “I swear, the nerve...” He muttered to himself so that Yejun couldn’t hear. The boy was too busy off in his own little world playing with the wood of the fire anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always a fire on one end, just as there are always jagged edges along the other,” Yejun spoke as he finally eyed the older man.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what is in the center that separates the two,” he paused for a second to watch as the embers disappeared into the flare, “Tell me Minjun-ssi, what do you think happens when the crystal is destroyed?”</p><p> </p><p>Always allusive, Yejun waited patiently for a reply. He gave a look of dissatisfaction as Minjun just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, a simpleton like you wouldn’t know. I wonder Minjun-ssi, what is your crystal?”</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Minjun could almost see the monster buried within the fire that was Lee Yejun. He was a true beast, a wildfire that spread without filter. If he ever got to see the inferno start, Minjun prayed that he’d be on the side that doesn’t get burned. For now, he’ll just be cautious. He wasn’t afraid of Yejun, but he wouldn’t be relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder Minjun-ssi, what is your crystal?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Monsters are always hungry. Minjun just didn’t know what was on Yejun’s menu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, you’re up early,” Taeyong commented as Doyoung entered the kitchen. The younger boy gave an obnoxious yawn in lieu of a reply as he dropped down into the chair across from the leader.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re dressed up too,” Taeyong said, smug look on his face, “where’re you going?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighed as he rubbed his eyes, careful not to knock off his glasses or mess up the small amount of makeup he applied. “I’m MC-ing today with Jinyoung hyung and Jisoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong made a noise of acknowledgement before he went back to scrolling through his phone. Doyoung adjusted his glasses, accidentally smudging the corner on the left lens. He gave a slight groan as he took them off and attempted to wipe the lens with his sleeve. Taeyong chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly as he moved a piece of fringe from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Give them to me before you smudge them more,” he said lightly. “I’m not going to smudge them more,” Doyoung responded, slightly irritated when he saw that he had, in fact, blurred almost the whole lens.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, just hand me the specs!”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung regrettably passed on his glasses. “Never say specs again, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong gently cleaned the glasses before setting them down on the table. “Why not? That’s what they say in America.” Doyoung raised a brow at the statement while Taeyong snickered at his appalled expression just as Johnny entered.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two arguing about this time?” Johnny asked as he fumbled for a plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung,” Doyoung gave Taeyong the evil eye, “saying the word specs is cool in Chicago, right? Like for glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny smirked. “Sure, if you’re an old man trying to be trendy.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung laughed in victory as Taeyong pouted. “Hyung I always knew you were a grandpa,” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice. You’re an MC today right?” Johnny asked, noting Doyoung’s appearance. The younger didn’t normally dress nicely much less leave his room on days when they had a less packed schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just for today. The staff thought it would be cute if they brought back the JinJiDo trio for a day since two of the normal MC’s are busy with promotions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Baekhyun hyung is supposed to be performing today! I wish I could go watch him,” Taeyong said as he pouted, gazing at Doyoung to see if he got a reaction out of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well unfortunately we don’t have easy access for senior citizens, so grandpas have to stay here,” Doyoung snarked, snatching his glasses. His phone chimed as his manager opened the door, signaling that it was time to leave. Quickly putting on his glasses, Doyoung made to leave before he turned around to give Taeyong a large shit eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for cleaning my <em>specs</em>, hyung. Don’t forget to ask Johnny hyung to help you stand so you don’t break your back, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up mom.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed to himself at Taeyong’s annoyed glare before waving goodbye to Johnny and locking the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung smiled cheerfully as he sat next to Jinyoung, who in turn greeted the younger with a very enthusiastic hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoungie, I’ve missed our maknae!” Doyoung laughed as he hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that you still have the album I gave you,” Jinyoung said as they finally released. Doyoung smiled. “Don’t worry, hyung, I haven’t turned into a ramen pot stand.” Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So, how have you been? I saw on the news about what happened,” he said, eyes searching Doyoung’s face for any signs that he was going to far. Doyoung has always appreciated Jinyoung’s attentiveness and concern, though Doyoung really didn’t want another person worrying about him at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been okay.” The boy finally answered. Jinyoung nodded his head, and that was the end of the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung-ssi, Jinyoung-ssi?” A familiar voice called. They turned to see Jisoo standing in the middle of the doorway, smiling gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Wah, we’re finally back,” Jinyoung said as they greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been so long. JinJiDo reunited after about two years,” Doyoung added excitedly. He missed this. His MC days on Inkyiago were a small reminder that somewhere there was a smiling Doyoung who was happy, who didn’t feel like glass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Slowly, bits and pieces were held back into place, but the cold always managed to seep through.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Doyoung waited alone for his manager, Jinyoung and Jisoo having left a few minutes ago. He sighed as he checked the time again. It was very unlike SM to be late to well, anything. The boy stood up and stretched, popping his back before making his way to the vending machine.</p><p> </p><p>As he made to grab his drink, Doyoung was startled by a hand clamping down on his shoulder. He turned to face a man with a mask wearing the staff uniform and relaxed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung-ssi?” The stranger asked. Doyoung nodded. “Your ride is waiting for you,” He said calmly. Doyoung felt a strange, familiar feeling spike at the man’s voice. The idol narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but where is my manager?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung could practically feel the irritation radiating off of the employee. “He’s waiting for you in the car,” The man stoically replied.</p><p> </p><p>If that didn’t shoot alarm bells into Doyoung’s head, he didn’t know what else would. The manager wouldn’t just wait for him when there could be sasaengs and other figures lurking around the premise of the building, especially after all that had happened a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I think you’re mistaken,” Doyoung said as he turned his head side to side, looking for an something that would provide an out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I knew I shouldn’t have cooperated with Minjun.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was just a whisper, but Doyoung heard the statement. He felt himself freeze in place; feet glued to the ground. The man’s hand remained on his shoulder like a weight holding him down and threatening to crack his glassed physique.</p><p> </p><p>Then it all became to familiar. The hand wasn’t digging into his shoulder, it was snaked around his neck in the interrogation room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You taste nice bunny. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Doyoung blinked and he was back on the roof, starring deep into the icy eyes of Yuna as she trained the gun on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just broken glass.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The chill settled in his heart, and Doyoung was trapped in the memory, breath sliced by the internal trauma. Suddenly, he wasn’t whole. He was cracking, jagged edges jutting into the purity of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gonna shatter gonna shatter gonna shatter shatter shatter shatt-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, Doyoung! There you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung’s focus clouded back, eyes drawn once again to the strong hand glued to his cold shoulder as a familiar voice cut through the flashback. The night faded back into the hallway, familiar gray of the inside of the building replacing the dark colored sky.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hyung?” Doyoung barely managed, watching as none other than Byun Baekhyun strode over, slipping an arm around him and pushing off the unwelcome hand of the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I interrupted, but Doyoungie and I actually have plans today, he is actually supposed to ride with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Doyoung and the supposed employee gave Baekhyun equal looks of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“He is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun playfully gasped, “Doyoungie how could you forget?” Then, turning towards the man, he pulled Doyoung into a bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Once again, we’re sorry for the mix up. Now, we have a schedule to get too.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, a very baffled Doyoung was dragged away from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>********</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got him. Yeah, hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun handed his phone to Doyoung, the younger reaching a tentative hand towards the device.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just Taeyong,” he said, noticing Doyoung’s discomfort. The younger still looked distressed at the thought of talking but took the phone regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Kim Doyoung what the hell!”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had to suppress a chuckle as Taeyong’s voice echoed loud enough for the room to hear. Doyoung grimaced, holding the phone a good distance away from his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun watched as Doyoung was led into a less stressful conversation with Taeyong, glad to see the tenseness of his jaw fade little by little. When he had caught sight of the younger boy in the hallway, the first thing Baekhyun saw was his hunched posture and the fearful haze clouding his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun decided he didn’t like that look on his dongsaeng and knew he had to do something, even if he’d regret it later.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t regret it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked up as Doyoung walked into his line of sight, shyly handing the older boy back his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I-I, thank you,” Doyoung softly said as he bowed. Baekhyun shook his head. “Hey, it’s fine. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung slowly nodded, but there was still a bit of fear coloring his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who that was?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the younger singer breathed out. “I’ve never seen him before. He said he was here to take me to the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun frowned a bit at the comment as he studied the anxiety in Doyoung’s eyes. The older boy wasn't really that close to Doyoung, the two only having really hung out with Taeyong acting as the middleman. Nevertheless, Doyoung's constant shivering remained a sad sight, so Baekhyun led him over to a small bench. The boy took a few shallow breaths before sitting down next to the older singer. Baekhyun put his arm back around the younger's shoulder, watching as Doyoung tensed a bit before eventually leaning into the touch. The two idols sat in an awkward silence, breath heavy. The quiet faded as Doyoung took a sharp inhale.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I don’t think I’m safe.” <em>I don't think I can be warm.</em></p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Doyoung is beginning to think he’s never going to be safe, that he's never going to stop crumbling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Doyoung's beginning to think that he’ll always just be broken glass.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baekhyun to the rescue!</p><p>I couldn't decide if I wanted to have Baekhyun or Key make an appearance in this story, then I remembered that one story when a fan had a Baekhyun phone case and met Doyoung at a cafe and he pointed to her phone case and said "Baekhyun hyung." So, especially with his and Taeyong's friendship, I thought it should be Baekhyun.</p><p>Also, on another note, Key and Doyoung have a song together and I didn't know about it until like three months ago lol. </p><p> </p><p>**I may not have been a fan of TST, but my heart goes out to Yohan's family, friends, and members. He will be missed dearly. I hope this angel can rest in peace. Yohan, you worked hard and will be missed.**</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>